Snow Fun
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Sakura finds Shikamaru out in the snow and she gets stuck staying with him till help arrives.Oh, what will they do until help arrives? Read and Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This idea came to me from the livejournal community 30Romances. The prompt was Cold hands; Cold feet. Read and Enjoy!

"Your hands are freezing!" she yelled at him.

"I would have thought that was obvious," Shikamaru grunted, lying there in the snow. "So can you hurry up already?"

Sakura pursed her lips together and glared at him. "You'd better be lucky I even found you at all. Staying out here any longer and you would have gotten Hypothermia." Sakura pushed more snow out of the way, making a small hole and laid her cloak down before, rolling Shikamaru onto her cloak. This way he wouldn't be lying directly on the snow. "This might take a while. What are you stupid? I mean, really what were you thinking using up that much charka? It…it's not like you Shikamaru." She was back to looking worried, like when she'd first found him.

"It's not like I had a choice," he muttered, his eyes getting droopy.

"Hey, don't you dare fall asleep," Sakura muttered, checking him over. "I need you to stay awake, okay? So talk to me."

"Talk to you about what?" Shikamaru asked scowling.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Everywhere."

"Stop being a smart ass and tell me where specifically or do I need to poke around to see when you scream?"

"Fine, my left shoulder."

"Thank you," she said smiling as she moved her hands up his chest to settled on his shoulder. "I'm going to press down to feel what's happened. You tell me if it hurts and how much on a scale of one to ten."

"How troublesome."

Sakura chose to ignore what he'd just said as her fingers carefully pressed into his shoulder. She saw him wince out of the corner of her eye. _Okay,_ she thought. _Not so much there._

"That would be a two," he answered.

Her fingers moved to hover over his collar bone, and she pressed down. He gave a small yelp. "That sounded bad," she muttered as he cursed a few choice words. "How bad was that pain?"

"A six," Shikamaru answered, closing his eyes and working on his breathing.

"Hey, don't fall asleep," Sakura said pressing her fingers back into his collar bone.

"Alright already," Shikamaru yelled, glaring at her. "Gezz, you sadist."

"If the pain will keep you awake," Sakura snapped back. Why did she have to find Shikamaru of all people? He was annoying, lazy, and always complained. "I'd rather you yelling then dieing, alright?"

"I'm not going to die," he said stubbornly after a few minutes of silence. "So what's the verdict?"

"It's broken," Sakura answered, reaching back into her medical pack. "Wrapping it should help but I doubt you'll be able to move it for a while. And with your charka level this low, we'll be sitting here for a while."

"We could be found if we stay here for too long," Shikamaru stated, using that brilliance he had in him. "You should wrap me and we should get moving."

"Hello," Sakura exclaimed. "I can't lift you by myself and as you can see no one else is here. So well just have to wait till you can regain some of your charka. Well just have to hide."

"Why can't you fix my bone?" Shikamaru asked after thinking their situation over.

Sakura paused, her hands in mid air pulling out gaze and tape. She glanced over at him, biting her lip in hesitancy. "I haven't learned how to do that yet," she finally muttered. Shikamaru oddly enough stayed didn't comment.

"Alright, wrap me up fast," he said, his eyes scanning the area around him. He'd originally chosen this place because it was easy enough to hide from enemies. The area consisted of bare trees and a few shrubs that hadn't been completely destroyed by the snow. "I'll need you to set up a few traps."

"Right," Sakura agreed. "But first things, first. Loose the shirt."

Shikamaru glared at her. "Troublesome," he muttered and Sakura could have sworn her muttered something about her being a sadist again as he removed his shirt for her. Sakura helped him remove his shirt and noticed the ugly yellow colored bruises on his chest. Her fingers traced over a rather big bruise covering his rib cage. Chills broke out over his body, but Shikamaru wasn't certain if it was from the weather or Sakura's fingers.

"It's getting a little cold here," Shikamaru said looking away from her.

"Sorry," Sakura said immediately starting to wrap his shoulder to stable his collar bone. "It'll just take me a minute and then I'll set up traps." It didn't take her long to bind Shikamaru's shoulder. Once she was done, she placed his cloak over his body to keep him warm as he instructed on where to place traps.

"Who else is on this rescue mission?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura came back and sat down next to him. Sakura took a minute to think then grimaced. Shikamaru groaned. "It's Kakashi isn't it?"

"Yeap."

"We'll be here for a while won't we?"

"Yeap."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, letting his head fall back. "It's going to start getting colder soon. Body heat is the best way to stay warm." His eyes wondered over to Sakura.

"Don't look at me like that," she said pursing her lips.

"Come on," Shikamaru grumbled, moving over and lifting his cloak so she could slip under. He grunted as she settled in next to him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his body, careful of his shoulder. "This isn't so bad now is it?"

"Don't make me punch you," Sakura warned but smiled. Shikamaru wasn't the worst person she could think of to be stuck with. Thinking about hugging Shino made her grimace, of course he was a great guy but the bugs crawling around in him made her shiver.

"Still cold?" Shikamaru asked, noting her shiver. He moved, shifting so his body was pinning her down. "Better?"

"Thanks," Sakura blushed, not wanting to mention the real reason for her shiver. Telling Shikamaru that she was scared of bugs just didn't seem like a good idea, besides lying intertwined like this wasn't a bad either. "So how long do you think it'll take for Kakashi to find us?"

"I'd say a few hours at the most," he said, letting his head rest on her shoulder. "If it weren't for you I could continue cloud watching."

"I'm not the one making you lay like this," Sakura scoffed. "Why not just play a word game?"

"Which one?"

"How about twenty questions?"

"I could give it a try."

_One hour later…_

"You're thinking about penguin, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked grinning.

"How did you figure that out under twenty questions?" Sakura asked, clearly put out. She'd thought for sure she'd had him this time.

"It was quite easy," he said chuckling. "Mine turn."

"I don't want to play with you anymore," she muttered, glaring at him. "You cheat."

"I didn't cheat," he laughed. "I just figured out a line of questions and came up with possible answers based on the criteria of your answers."

"Fine," Sakura muttered. "But it but you're getting a limit on what you can pick. No more—"

Shikamaru's hand went over Sakura's mouth. She bit his hand but he didn't budge. Leaning down so his lips were next to her ear he whispered, "Someone is out there. Be quite."

Sakura nodded her head, his hand still didn't move from her mouth as his attention was focused on the noise a few feet over to their left. Sakura could hear people talking but couldn't make out words. She felt her heart beat rise as adrenaline pumped through her system, her own body went stiff.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he listened to what they were saying. Once he heard them moving away he relaxed and looked back at Sakura, she seemed to be in her own world. "They've gone," he said grinning, she looked a little pale underneath his hand. "And you can let go of my hand."

Sakura hadn't realized she'd kept biting his hand. She let of the flesh between her teeth and kissed his palm. "Sorry," she mumbled as he removed his hand.

"Doesn't sound like you're very sorry," he said bringing his lips closer to hers.

"I bet," she smiled as his lips descended on hers. Her hands roamed his back, slipping underneath his shirt and moving to his chest. He groaned as he deepened the kiss and his own hands did some roaming underneath her shirt and started sliding down underneath her shorts. Sakura returned the favor, as her own hands slide down his pants pressing up against his hardened member. He bit back a groan.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm just trying to keep you warm."

"Witch," he muttered kissing her again.

"Ahem," Kakashi coughed, his eyes looking over the familiar orange book. "Should I come back in a few more hours?"

Sakura blushed having be caught kissing Shikamaru. Shikamaru just ginned and removed his hands. "That won't be necessary," Sakura told Kakashi as she detached her hands from his pants and got out from under Shikamaru. Standing up she straightened her clothes and started to instruct Kakashi. "I need you to carry him though. He has a broken collar bone and over used his charka. And this doesn't get out, understood?"

"Right," he muttered, his eyes crinkling as he helped Shikamaru up. "Over used charka..." Kakashi stopped talking when Sakura turned to glare at him.


End file.
